Fuego, Fuego  Degrassi Fanfiction
by Nina's Imagination
Summary: Lauren Barkley is new to Degrassi Community school but on her first day she meets Jenna Middelton's boyfriend, K.C. Guthrie. Jenna warns Lauren about K.C. Does Lauren surrender? Find out by reading 'Fuego, Fuego!
1. You Spin My Head Right Round

Why do I have to go there? Why is it so horrible? Will I meet somebody new? My name is Lauren Barkley and I go to Degrassi Community school. Well, going to. I heard it was horrible there. The worst school on Toronto. Shootings, stabbing… Everything went about in this school. Both make me nervous. They make me terrified. They mostly make me cut. I always cut. Just don't call me emo. I keep asking my self these questions.

I am a Barkley. The most gorgeous of the family, as my brothers say. I have three brothers. Carter, Kody, and Zachery. They're all 16. Twins! They're totally sweet but annoying, though. Really annoying. I only have one sister. What a downer, huh? Her name is Michelle. We call her 'Mich'. It's a really weird nickname, but we just call her that. Some of her best friends at school call her Mitchie. Camp Rock girl? No. Not at all. She's 16 too. Now, I'm the youngest of them all. 15 and currently starting 10th grade.

I almost toppled down the steps, tired, dihydrated, fearful. I was terribly nervous for my first day at Degrassi. I felt sick. More than sick. Virusly sick. I finally let everything out by a huge gas. "EW!", "Gross!" Zachery would saw. What an ass. He does that to, and he doesn't even notice. What a hypocrite. All I wanted to do was get this day over-with and meet new friends. I like me some new friends. I darted out the door and stopped. I looked all around. I breathed in the smell of the fresh, Fall air. There were still flowers blooming in this coldness. Too bad they'll get snowed down by the time Winter comes to its conclusion.

I walked into class holding my schedule. I smiled nervously and looked around. Gifted class. Some good-looking students. Nice, I might get lucky. Suddenly the teacher stopped talking and looked behind her. There was me. She was staring at me. She smiled, "Hello. Are you new here?", she asked. I nodded nervously. Many people glared at me. Scowlers. What was that all about? Was I ruining something? Or do they hate new students. Whatever, nice way to greet students on their very first day in a new school. "My name is Mrs. Oh", she said. "My name is Lauren Barkley. Where do I sit?", I asked. She guided me to my seat. It was right next to a gorgeous girl with golden blond hair and blue eyes. She looked over at me and smiled. I smiled back.

"My name is Jenna", she whispered. "Nice name!", I replied. "Thanks", she said. "Ladies, I do not tolerate talking during my lesso-", she began. The school bell interrupted her. "You're lucky, young ladies", she laughed. Me and Jenna started to giggle. It was hysterical. "So, why did you move here?", Jenna asked me as we got up from our seats. I grabbed my bookbag and put one strap on one of my shoulders. "Well. I came here because…", I began. "Because what?", Jenna replied. She took away her grin. "Well… my mother died and we lost all of the money in our old school. So then-", I stopped. I was interrupted by Jenna's annoying voice. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, wait!", Jenna began. "So you owned a school?", she concluded. "Oh, no. My mother did and then she died and we lost all of the money in the school and they had to shut it down. The economy in Philadelphia was so low. Our school was chosen to shut down", I finished. "Oh, that sucks", Jenna said. I smiled at her and shrugged. "Want me to walk you to the caf?", she asked. I nodded and walked with her to the cafeteria.

The caf was so beautiful. Jenna stopped at the second step of the stairs. She grabbed my arm and pulled me back. "They re-painted and re-built the caf?", Jenna asked. I shrugged. Why was she asking me? I didn't know anything about this school. I glared at her. "Sorry!", she said. She guided me to get our lunch tray. _They actually assign foods here? _I thought to my self. _Wow, disgusting_. I grabbed my food tray with mashed potatoes, chicken fries, and regular salted fries.

As I ate my lunch, I spotted a guy walking right up to the table Jenna and I were at. He had brown hair and was wearing a hat. I looked him from head to toe. He was very tall, too. He then tapped Jenna's arm. Jenna looked to her side. "Hey K.C.!", she said happily. "Who's that?", I asked politely. "That's my boyfriend, Lauren! Oh, K.C. this is Lauren Barkley and Lauren, this is K.C. Guthrie!", she replied. K.C. waved nervously at me. "So, what grade are you in?", K.C. asked. He stared right into my eyes. I stared right into his. His eyes.. They were just so beautiful. Jenna snapped me out of it. "Hello?", she asked. "Oh, sorry!", I responded! There was awkward silence for a moment. We just looked around nervously and rolled our eyes to everybody who was passing by our table and staring. We didn't know why but we did it. I was tired of the silence and broke it. "I'm in 10th grade!", I told K.C. "Me too", he said, "Looks like we have so much in common!",K.C. continued. I nodded and took a spoon of my mashed potatoes.

As K.C. went his separate way to class, me and Jenna walked right to English. "Hey, K.C. is cute don't ya think?", I giggled. Jenna stopped in the middle of the hallway. She put one arm in front of me, "What?", she said shocked. "You think my boyfriend is cute?", she asked. "Yes, I do", I replied. She grabbed me by the neck of my sweater and lifted me up. "Don' t you dare talk to my boyfriend… EVER!", she yelled. People were staring curiously. Jenna put me down. I nodded and darted away from her. I've decided to walk to class alone. How dare she grab me like that when she knows a lot of people are staring? I guess this is just part of Degrassi?


	2. Nothing on You

I walked up to K.C. in the hallway. He was with Jenna. They both looked angry. K.C. looked around surprised until he saw me. He smiled. I stopped in front of them. "So?", I wondered. "Bye K.C. See you later", Jenna replied pretending not to notice me. She started to walk away. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to her place. "Hey, sorry about… you know… yesterday", I told her. Jenna nodded and smiled at me. She finally looked at me, too. "I'm sorry too", she replied and started to walk again. K.C. then looked at me in suspense. "What happened?", K.C. asked. "Oh, nothing. You wouldn't wanna know", I responded. He bumped my arm and laughed, "Tell me!", he demanded. "Fine!", I said, "Jenna told me to back off of you or she'll kill me blah blah blah-". K.C.'s eyes widened. "WHAT?", he yelled. "How could she?". "It wasn't anything big, K.C. Calm down!", I answered. The hallway was silent; people stared for a moment and got back to where they were. I heard whispers, everything. "HOW CAN THE GIRL I LIKE BE WARNED BY A…", he began looking for a name and observed the hallway. I guess I had to help him. "Fatty?", I finished for him. He nodded, "yes, fatty!".

"Excuse me?", I heard a voice say from behind K.C. It was definitely a female voice. It sounded so much like Jenna's. Guess what? It was. K.C. turned around. K.C. turned to me for a second with a scowl. He thought I knew she was there… "I didn't know Jenna was there, K.C.!", I told him. "Yeah, sure", he replied. Jenna walked right up to me. Close to my face. It was just my second day of school. I nodded. She backed away a few steps and slammed me onto the locker. I was terrified of her but continued on fighting. I grabbed her hair and threw her on the floor. I was mopping the floor with her body. (:D) "LET GO!", she shouted. "No!", I yelled. K.C. began to run away. People were gathering around us to see what we were doing to each other. Many were predicting who would win, and who wouldn't. Jenna lifted her leg up and smacked my face with her boot, she was winning. How could I let her do this? I grabbed her leg and threw her on the floor once again. I was on top of her now. I hit her as hard as I could with my fist. I turned into a bull, a tough one. Just until I see this very cute 11th grader… He had pitch black hair and sparkly eyes. He was wearing a black outfit and was with a cute girl with brown, luscious, and short curly hair. They looked like a couple.

"GET OFF!", I yelled. She then got off as told to and I stood up. I fixed my top and my hair. My hair was all messy. I walked up to the cute guy and his girlfriend; if that was his girlfriend. "Hey!", I said. "You talking to me?", he replied. I nodded. "Ye-", I began until Jenna tackled me to the floor and started to pumble my face so hard that I smelled bleeding from my mouth and my nose. The guy ran into the fight and tried to break it up but Jenna ended up making him enter the fight too by hitting him really hard in the face. Clare then dragged him out of the fight. "Baby, are you okay?", she asked. He nodded. He looked dizzy, "You don't look okay", she said. "I'll take you to the nurse, c'mon", She continued. She then carried him to the nurse. Of course by calling him 'baby' he was taken. Too bad. ( ) I was daydream while fighting… I think nobody has EVER done that; so she kept on pulling my hair and punching me in the face. I then hurt a voice, "STOP THE FIGHT!", it sounded like an adult. Jenna's eyes widened and she got off of me. "Who's that?", I whispered. "Mr. Simpson!", she replied. "Wh-", I began. I was interrupted by the huge feet of his. I looked up at him. He was so tall! Damn. "Girls, my office. I'm so disappointed", he said. Everybody did their "ooh's" and their "ahhh's" for the fight. I wanted them to go away since the action is over.

When we got to his office, I felt like I was in heaven. It was so nicely done, nicely painted, very neat, and just incredible. My jaw dropped. "What's wrong?", Mr. Simpson asked. "By the way, call me Archie", he continued. "It's just that this room is so… neat!", I said while looking around and smelling all of the fresh air. "Oh really? Charm won't help you young lady", he said. He was getting annoying already. I suddenly heard Jenna giggle, "Oh shut up". I began to laugh. _Why?_ Aha, it was one of those moments where we become friends and we just laugh it off and make the principal or school administrator that is near you think it's a misunderstanding. But no. That doesn't happen in my life. I don't play along with fake-ideas for people. "Now where were we?", I asked. "You two got in a fight", he began, "Huge fight", he concluded. "Yeah, so what?", Jenna sassed. "Don't sass me, young lady", he replied. Jenna looked down embarrassed. I began to chuckle. "Is anything wrong, Miss Barkley? Is that right?", he asked with his scrawny little weak loud, sooty, treachery, voice. I shook my head and he continued on talking.

"ONE DAY SUSPENSION?", both my parents shouted out at the same time. My brothers who were washing dishes due to bad behavior began laughing. "Oh shut the fuck up, guys!", I demanded. They looked over at me and shut their mouthes. I was happy about that but what were my parents going to do about my one day suspension? "Guys, it's only one day!", I replied. "It's a big deal! Don't act like such a bad ass or else you're not going to Degrassi anymore!", my mother responded. I shook my head, "whatever", and walked away. I still had my dignity, I am not going to let my parents waste the most important time of my life while at Degrassi. I dashed up stairs to my room and slammed my body onto my bed. They told me that… I would be lost in life without K.C. in my heart. I just met him, but I love him already. He just likes me. How do I know if a guy likes me? Let's just see his _Fuego_.


	3. Let's Chill

_Jenna put up the gun. I begged her not to do it. She shot me. Shot me. All I heard were the screams of many Degrassi students passing by._

I screamed. "Good thing it was a dream," I said to myself. I heard a knock on my door; it then opened. "Honey, is everything alright?," My mother asked. I nodded. "Go back to sleep," she said lightly. Almost like a demand. I knew school would be alright tomorrow. It was just an in-house suspension which meant that we were just suspended for a few hours tomorrow at school.

The next day in the morning I felt tired. Good thing I could wake up early. I heard somebody open the door of my room. "Honey wake up!," my mother yelled. I grabbed my pillow and put it over the back of my head and onto my ears. "You have to go to school!," she shouted. My brothers passed my giggling. I knew it was then because their giggles were so annoying and so loud. In school, they always get into trouble because of that. I turned around and took the pillow off of my head. "Shut up!," I yelled. My mother sat right next to my bed; scowling at my solidly. "What?," I asked. My mother took her head to the direction of the door. "Aren't I in for in-house suspension?," I asked. She stood up from her chair, "Well, your principal called and wanted to cancel your suspension," she replied. My jaw dropped. I hated school!

As I ate my breakfast on the couch, I watched the news. A fight broke out involving a knife at 2:45 AM at Degrassi Community School. There were tons of videos from the surveillance cameras outside. It looked like that guy I stood up for and talk to during me and Jenna's fight… I looked closer. "Mom!," I called out. My mother came dashing through the living room door. "Wha-," she began. "Look! That's the guy I was talking about when we went to sleep!," I told her. "Oh deer lord, really?," she responded. I nodded. She ran into the kitchen. I then saw the guy get stabbed. He was then on the ground. I was really creeped out. I saw blood all over the floor. The news said they were still doing investigations on what had happened early in the morning. I was scared of Degrassi. I never wanted to come here. It's good for me so far, wait until all of the drama breaks out. It won't be pretty when Jenna see's me pissed at her again.

At school, I was terrified of entering the doors. I kept taking one step in and out. I couldn't do it. What if the guy that stabbed him was there? Wow. I stopped thinking about it after a moment and tried to walk in. I did it until somebody poked me with something in the back. I screamed and turned around with my hand in a fist. "Hey!," Jenna said. I turned around and walked the way I was going. She looked happy to be seen with me. She even looked happy to talk to me! Why? I don't like you. We were in a fight yesterday. We're done. It doesn't happen like that in my book, Jenna. You need to understand that. Freak. She kept on bothering me until I got to my locker. "WHAT?," I yelled then turned around. Jenna looked to the side nervously, "You don't need to yell at me," she said softly. "Well, too bad. You're just a skank ass whore who is just on the Power Squad because you want to get the guys. You're also fat, and you don't know it. I've heard about your diet pill idea from Bianca. Yeah, I know a Bianca. Now get a life and deal with what you have. Because on my view, it seems like you don't have it!," I yelled. I turned around and walked right into class. I looked at her one more time. She looked sad; I didn't care. People were also turning at her, and then to me. That wasn't any of their business.

As I sat down in class, K.C. wasn't there. I was bored without him. I liked him, but he was just so coo-coo at times. I then saw him walk in the door. "K.C., you're late," the teacher said. I waved at him as he turned over to the class and smiled at me. I smiled back and winked. He winked back. I held the seat right next to me since it was in absence. I wanted K.C. to sit right there. My smile turned into a frown. He was heading the way that Jenna was sitting at. He then sat right next to her and gave her a little peck on the lips. "Wow," I said to myself. "Life is hard." The teacher then looked at me like I was talking to somebody else. I wasn't even looking at the person sitting right next to me. "Lauren, do you have something to say?," she asked. I shook my head. I heard chuckling from all around the class. I looked in the back and over at Jenna and K.C. too. They were part of it. "And she calls me a skank ass whore? SHE'S BASICALLY A SLUT!," Jenna shouted out to the whole class. I began to get teary. I stood up from my chair and yelled, "SHUT UP ASSHOLES!,". They kept on pointing and laughing… Still… They were still doing it. I was totally furious and embarrassed that I dashed out of the room in a blink of an eye. I was crying. I had to tell somebody. I was walking very fast right past the couple that I saw yesterday during the fight me and Jenna had. "Hey what's wrong?," they asked while I kept on walking. "Wait!," the girl yelled quietly. She then grabbed my arm, my makeup was running. I could taste my salty tears and the black eye liner. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?," I yelled. They didn't answer. I was sobbing. I hated my life! I then fell to the floor on my eyes. "I'M WEAK!," I shouted out, "JUST A WEAK SKANK ASS WHORE AND A SLUT!," I continued on saying. I then put my whole body on the floor. I was mopping it with my dirty face. I felt like nothing. Why would they do that to me? They're my classmates. "We'll help you out," the guy said. I then tried to stop crying. I looked up at them with more makeup running down my face. It was all black and dirty…. "Really?," I asked softly holding in tears. I stopped between each two letters. They looked scared, but they nodded. They helped me get up. I was shaking so much. "What's your name?," they both asked. "Lauren." They smiled at each other. "Nice name!," the girl said. "I'm Eli and this is Clare, my girlfriend," he replied. "I like your name, guys!," I said. I finally smiled after that horrible moment but then it faded away. "But you're lucky to have that lover. I'm not that good looking," I laughed. I still wasn't smiling. They were both laughing too, "Don't worry. You'll get lucky, too," they encourage. "Really?," I asked. "Yeah," Clare said. I already liked them, they were so nice.

We arrived outside of lunch. Clare was still wiping the makeup off of my face. "Hurry up, girls! I hate being late!," Eli said. We both giggled. But I was the one to finish giggling first. Clare's smile then faded away. "Hey guys!," a guy with a grey hat said. I looked at him, very cute guy. "Hey Adam, this is Lauren," Eli told the cute guy which his name was 'Adam'. I waved at him and smiled. I took it away quickly. It looked like he liked me too, I loved him already! I kept on smiling then taking it off of my face… it was just that his face was so clear and calm. I can tell that his personality is too. Clare finally finished cleaning my face with her 'lucky' tissue that I just wasted for her. I was pretty guilty about it, but got over it after a few seconds. I still had black eyeliner running down on my face but it was 30% opacity faded. It seemed like I was the different one, I liked that. "Let's go in now," Adam said while smiling at me. I smiled back. I couldn't let it go. We then walked into the cafeteria with almost everybody staring at me. I heard giggles too. "It's awkward I know," Adam whispered to me. I nodded in agreement. They then sat down at their signature table. I don't know if that's their signature table, but it just seems like it. I turned around and looked at other tables…. "Hey aren't you going to sit with us?," Eli asked. "Oh no, I'm better off alone," I replied. "Okay," Clare said. I then walked to a table near the power squaders. I was embarrassed to be seen near them, but I just had to take a chance. I ate my food quietly until Jenna and this dark skinned girl walked up to me. "Hey Lauren," the dark girl said. I tried to ignore them. "This is Chantay," Jenna told me. "Hi Chantay. Let me eat my food in peace?," I replied. "Fine," Chantay said offended as she walked away to her own table. "Chantay come back. YOU'RE NOT A SKANK ASS WHORE OR A SLUT LIKE THIS GIRL RIGHT HERE! LAUREN BROOKLEY!," Jenna shouted out to the whole cafeteria. It was silent for a moment until people began to chuckled and laugh. I couldn't take it anymore. I then stood up on the table. I kicked my food to Jenna's shoes because I didn't want it. I only wanted it for her. Get it? I made horrid jokes, I know. I then began to speak. "You guys are horrible. You guys are totally horrible. Degrassi is horrible. Canada is horrible. Why do I even go here now? I'm new. So what. Doesn't mean you can pick on a small town girl like me. It's rude and mortifying. You guys just make somebody's life worst and worst every day. It's your loss. Idiots," I finished as I darted out of the cafeteria. But this time not crying; I was laughing inside of myself. I was proud. It's time to show K.C. and Jenna what they deserve. I'll show you Degrassi. I'll bring my _Fuego, Fuego_.


End file.
